


iced coffee

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [316]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Movie: Love Simon (2018), Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Two iced coffees, one with milk.”
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [316]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 51





	iced coffee

Simon smiled as he gently held Bram’s hand as he drew the car, only letting it go of it to shift the gear when necessary. It felt amazing, like a fever dream of everything he had ever wished for finally becoming reality after so many nights. He could not be any happier, with his  _ boyfriend _ sitting beside him.

Right now, he was at the top of the ferris wheel, enjoying the metaphorical view, savoring every bit of it, living in the moment, proud of who he was. This was a reality he never thought he would have himself. But, like he had always wanted, he too got a love story.

Soon, they were at the drive thru, and Simon took out the money in advance. This time it was his time to pay, next was on Bram. And as it was their turn, he ordered.

“Two iced coffees, one with milk.”

“Coming right up.”

As they got their coffees and Simon had exited, he saw that Bram had a smile on his face when he gave him a glimpse.

“I can’t believe you remembered to get me one with milk, you really are the best.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle, before taking a sip of his own coffee, enjoying the taste. This was definitely what he needed at the moment. Iced coffee and Bram, two in one.

“Of course I remembered, you’re my boyfriend. Not that I understand why you would ruin perfectly good coffee with milk though, but hey, it’s all yours, I don’t judge.”

“I liked iced coffee but just can’t stand the taste of black coffee, so, milk it is. And, I would say it improves it tenfold. And now, I’m addicted and am spending all my money on it.”

Both laughed.

“You know, that’s how they keep making money, making us teenagers addicted in an effort for us to spend our entire savings on them, and, they’re working.”

“Sure is. Anyway, where are we headed today?”

The smile on Simon’s face grew. He couldn’t wait until the car stopped moving, so that he could take his eyes of the road and kiss Bram’s tender lips like he had done so many times before. But no matter how many times they kissed, it never got boring, the fire and the sparks were still there as they had been on top of the ferris wheel, like they fell in love all over again.

Every single time.

“Wherever we want too.”


End file.
